What The Doctor ordered
by Ice-avenged
Summary: A killer who calls himself "The Doctor" comes to the attention of the BAU. But a member of the BAU has come to The Doctor's attention too. What happens when Reid is kidnapped and experimented on by a man obsessed with perfection and genetics? wingfic


**Yeah, yeah, I know what you're gonna' say…BITCH! FINISH AT LEAST**_** ONE**_** OF YOUR OTHER STORIES BEFORE YOU POST ANOTHER ONE!...Sorry, I just can't help it. You know you love me, faults and all!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds!**

Spencer's first clue that something was wrong was how he shivered when he woke up. He always kept his room warm because he was used to sleeping in the Vegas heat. But now he was freezing. But it was his day off, so instead of getting out of bed to investigate, he just turned over and went back to sleep.

His second clue was when his alarm didn't wake him up; he opened his bleary eyes enough to glace at his wristwatch, it was hours later than he would have liked to wake up.

His third clue came when he sat up and heard chains clinking. He looked down and saw a thick metal shackle around his ankle attaching him to a thick chain protruding from a hole in the wall just big enough for it. Spencer felt a coil of panic knot tightly in his stomach. He grabbed the chain and tugged at it futilely, it stayed strong.

His fourth clue was that he was in a big, almost empty room with metal walls. Spencer looked around and saw that the bed was bolted to the floor as were the toilet and sink; all three were made of metal. In fact, Spencer himself seemed to be the only thing in the room that wasn't made of metal; he even had his doubts about the mattress.

"Where am I" he asked as if he expected the empty room to tell him

He wasn't surprised when no answer came. He sighed and began to walk around the room, banging on the walls to look for a door that didn't seem to be there. But every room had a door…didn't it?

He got about halfway around the room before a rattling noise filled the air. Spencer jumped and fell back onto the bed as the chain retracted into the hole and pulled him against the wall.

"_Be still, Dr. Reid"_

Spencer jumped as a voice rang through the room. He looked around, but he was still the only person in the room. He stopped when he noticed a speaker and camera in the corner of the room, too high up for him to reach. He was being watched, but by who?

"Who are you?" Spencer asked

"_I am your new owner"_ the voice replied

"O-owner? What do you mean?" Spencer asked fearfully

"_I mean that you are mine now, and I am free to do what I wish with you" _the voice replied almost mockingly

"What? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME GO! IM A FEDERAL AGENT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE SOMEONE FROM THEIR HOME!" Spencer screamed at the camera

"_Goodnight Spencer" _

"Wha- ARGH!" Spencer yelled as needles sprang from the shackle and into his ankle.

Almost immediately he began to feel drowsy.

"What…what did you…_just let me go_" Spencer protested weakly as he drifted to sleep

"We've got a case" JJ said as she breezed through the bullpen

Morgan stood from his desk and followed the blonde into the conference room, Prentiss and Rossi following him. So much for an easy day. Morgan hoped they wouldn't have to call the kid in and ruin his first day off in God knows how long.

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as he entered the room

"Marcus Walsh, Samuel Kings and Jackson East" JJ told them as she gestured to pictures of three young men

"They could be brothers" Morgan observed

"Yeah, all of them were tall, brunet, skinny and between twenty and thirty years old" JJ confirmed

"So maybe our Unsub's had trauma involving someone similar to these men" Prentiss suggested

"Perhaps a husband or boyfriend?" Rossi asked

"It's possible, but we can't make assumptions like that until we've seen the bodies and dump sites for ourselves" Hotch told them

"Continue JJ" Rossi instructed JJ

"All three of them were found with identical injuries, repeatedly broken bones, some had been healed and then broken again, recently stitched up incisions, various identical scars and tattoos that they didn't have when they went missing." JJ told them

"Cause of death?" Prentiss asked

"Asphyxiation with a metal chain" JJ replied

"How long were they missing?" Rossi asked

"Marcus was missing for three months, Samuel was taken as soon as Marcus turned up dead but Samuel was only kept for two months before he was found dead and then Jackson was taken, he was found dead yesterday" she answered

"Has anyone else been reported missing?" Hotch asked

"No, not yet, but the Unsub sent the police station videos of his victims wherever he kept them" JJ said

"Why would he do that?" Morgan asked

"A variety of reasons, maybe for some kind of narcissistic pleasure, perhaps he genuinely wants people to know his victims are alright" Hotch replied

"So he could be a narcissistic, sadistic killing machine or a regretful killer. That's not much to go on" Prentiss commented

"If they were only kept for a few months then how did bones have time to be broken and heal repeatedly?" Rossi asked curiously

"That's something nobody has been able to figure out yet, there were faint traces of an unknown drug in the men's systems though" JJ replied

"I think we're going to need a geographic profile when we get to the police station, can someone call Reid?" Hotch requested

"Yeah I'll do it right now" Morgan said

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Reid's cell phone. It rang for a few minutes before he hung up and turned to Hotch.

"He's not answering" Morgan informed

"Call him again and if he doesn't answer we can pick him up on the way to the police station" Hotch told them

Morgan nodded stiffly and tried to call Reid again. The Kid still didn't answer.

"No answer" he said with undertones of worry in his voice

"Alright, let's go" Hotch said as he led the way out

They split up into two SUV's and made their way to Reid's apartment building. Morgan volunteered to go in seeing as he knew which apartment was Reid's. The little spark of dread that had been in Morgan's stomach since Spencer hadn't answer his phone flared up again as he approached the boy's home.

The damn thing turned into a fully fledged fire when he saw that the door was wide open and the lock was broken.

"Reid? Kid, you in here?" Morgan called as he raised his gun in front if him

He continued over the threshold when Reid didn't answer. He stopped at what he saw. The whole place was wrecked, the couch was overturned, the pillows were slashed, stuffing strewn all over the floor, pages torn from books and thrown to the ground.

"SPENCER! C'MON MAN!" Morgan yelled as he ran from room to room, finding each one empty.

He flipped open his phone and called Hotch.

"Hotch! We've got a huge problem, Man! Reid's apartment's empty and completely ransacked! You've got to get up here!" Morgan didn't wait for an answer before he flicked the phone shut.

He waited by the door and it wasn't long before he heard feet thundering up the stairwell and the rest of the BAU came into view.

"Oh my…is this exactly how it was when you got here?" Hotch asked as he entered the room

"Yeah, I went into all of the rooms, but I didn't move anything" Morgan replied

Hotch nodded and pulled a few pairs of blue latex gloves from his briefcase. He handed them out to the team.

"Look for anything that doesn't look as if it fits" he instructed

He and Rossi checked living room, they looked around the couch before pulling it upright again and checking under the cushions. They found a single long, black hair. Hotch put it into an evidence bag, sealed it and placed it securely into his briefcase. JJ and Prentiss checked Reid's room and found an empty syringe discarded on his pillow. They secured it and passed it on to Hotch. Morgan checked the bathroom but there was nothing there that seemed out of the ordinary.

He went to report back to Hotch but felt a chill as he walked past the open door. He frowned and closed it, but then he noticed an envelope taped the inside of the door. He pulled it down and dusted it for fingerprints, it was clean. Morgan swore under his breath and took the envelope to Hotch. The Unit Chief opened the envelope and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"It's addressed to us" he told the team

"What does it say?" JJ asked fearfully

"_To the BAU. I believe it may interest you to know that Spencer Reid has been selected for the opportunity of a lifetime. Willing or not, Spencer will be my new prototype, the others weren't right…but Spencer is perfect. It's as if he was made for this. Don't try to find him, he belongs to me now. Yours faithfully, The Doctor" _Hotch read aloud

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked

"Well, he clearly addressed us as the BAU, that means he knows Reid is a federal agent, but he still took him so he clearly has no respect for authority" Prentiss said

"He knows Reid's full name, so he's done his research, maybe even stalks his victims before he takes them" Rossi added

"He calls whatever he's planning _'the opportunity of a lifetime'_, he thinks it's an honour" Morgan said

"The letter uses the phrase _'Willing or not'_…so Spencer doesn't know what he's planning either" JJ pitched in

"What is different about Reid that makes him perfect for whatever the Unsub wants him for?" Prentiss wondered

"That's what we need to find out" Hotch replied

"'_He belongs to me'_… the Unsub has staked a claim on Reid, so he's most likely an alpha male" Morgan told them

"He signs off formally, _'Yours faithfully' _so he's educated in some way" Rossi said

"What about the title he uses? _'The Doctor' _is that an actual title? Is he really a doctor or is it a fantasy?" Prentiss asked

"How are we supposed to find him?" JJ asked pitifully

"We'll go to the police station as planned, make a profile and wait for him to send us the video he sent the families of the other victims" Hotch told the team

"DON'T! Please…just don't call Reid a victim" Morgan whimpered

Hotch grimaced and nodded solemnly. He just hoped they could find the kid before he ended up like the other young men 'The Doctor' had taken a liking to.

**REVIEW! OR SPENCER GETS IT!**


End file.
